Mistakes
by childforever
Summary: When Wendy is sent to Kingston College a prestigious boarding school she thinks that she will never see Peter again, but is she to be mistaken. Set after the end of 2003 film. R&R. permanent hiatus. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Peter Pan that title unfortunately belongs to J.M Barrie and Disney

AN: this is my first fanfic, so i hope you all like it, please review and tell me if i should change anything it would be appreciated greatly. so enjoy, oh hold on forgot to mention that this is based of the 2003 film without the last part of Wendy never seeing Peter again

**Mistakes  
**

**Chapter 1: **Growing up

Wendy would come home from school and sit on her window seat staring out to the stars every night and had been doing so for the past three years. Her brothers had moved out of the nursery so that she could have the room to herself, this was done under her Aunts suggestion. Wendy had not liked the idea but everyone else agreed that as she was now a young lady she should also have her own room. This solitude from the rest of the family had given Wendy a lot of time to think and she had decided that the best way to deal with things was to try and forget Peter and pretend that the whole thing had never happened. This was not so easy for her with daily reminders of the time she had spent in Neverland from simply seeing Curly, Tootles, Nibs or the Twins. Wendy did try but she could never bring herself to forget Peter Pan no matter how hard she would try her mind would always wonder back to the many adventures she had shared with him and that one fateful night where she had given him her hidden kiss or as Peter thought of it, her thimble.

Tonight was no different from any other, when she arrived home she placed her books on her desk and went to sit on the window seat, but before she had had a chance to get comfortable she heard her mothers voice call for her from down stairs. Wendy was tempted to ignore it and just continue to stare out the window but when her mother popped her head through the door saying that her Aunt was here and there was something important the needed to talk about Wendy new that ignoring was not an option. She got up from her seat and followed her mother down stairs. As she entered the lounge room she was greeted by a rather foreboding sight, her Aunt sat on one of the lounge chairs which was by far anything from what she was doing. She sat tall with her back straight as a ruler and had a firm expression on her face. Wendy's father sat on the couch opposite doing his best serious and firm look; her mother closed the door behind her and took her seat on the piano stool although Wendy was certain that playing a nice cheery song was the last thing on her mothers mind. Wendy stood still in the centre of the room with everyone staring at her, her mother gave her a warm smile but it did not help that much, Wendy did not even try to smile back as she new she would be incapable of ding so all she could do was to stand and wait for someone to say something.

'My child,' her Aunt began Wendy hated her calling her that 'your parents and I have come to an agreement that it would be best for you, in this present state to attend a new school, Kingston College to be precise. It has a wonderful reputation despite that fact that it has taken to a very modern idea of boarding, one which involves both boys and girls boarding on the same campus although classes are separate naturally, it is not quite my idea of well bred society but the headmistress assures me that nothing distasteful has ever occurred there. I have also heard from my dear friend and patron of the school Lady Charlotte of Kingston Park that they have a wonderful curriculum and that you should enjoy it there very much. Do you have any questions child?'

'W..why?' was all that Wendy could stammer as she heard muffled gasps come from behind the closed door, she wasn't at all surprised that her brothers were listening. Her Aunts face did not soften and she continued with the same harsh directness of her words before.

'We have decided that this move would be the best thing for you given your situation at the present moment'

'What situation, what on earth is that supposed to mean, are you suggesting that I'm sick because I'm perfectly fine and making go to some stupid boarding school wouldn't help anyway?' The words spilled from her mouth, she wasn't even sure if the made coherent sentences, but she didn't care she just couldn't be taken away from here, this place was her home it was where she had met Peter, and that meant everything to Wendy. She wasn't willing to give up her one last chance of happiness a chance that had been growing smaller and smaller as she had been growing older and taller or as most would call it growing up.

Her thoughts were so confused and she saw how her Aunts face had hardened and felt that the only thing she could do was to yell at her and tell her she wouldn't go even if it didn't make a difference on the out come. She felt like she was screaming at the top of her lungs, she felt tears well up in her eyes but she would not let them fall, she would not let them see her defeat.

Her parents faces grew with worry and concern they had been so certain that this would be exactly what Wendy needed, some time to get out of this house and meet some new people. They were sure it was the best thing for her but perhaps they might have been wrong. Aunt Millicent did not seem to think this at all in fact Wendy's behaviour at the time made her think that this school was an even better idea than what was originally thought and it was time to put this indecent screaming to an end.

'Wendy Moira Angela Darling, that is quite enough!' Wendy stopped instantly she new the tone in her Aunts voice all to well and it was not something you messed around with. She continued 'you do not have a choice in this decision you shall be leaving in a week and presently you shall be leaving for your room, do I make myself clear.'

'Yes, Aunt Millicent' at that Wendy turned to walk out of the room she could no longer keep her tears back and she could not bare the sight her Aunt any more. Her mother went to stand up to go comfort her only daughter she knew it had been hard on Wendy, but Aunt Millicent would have none of that and she flatly said 'Stay seated Mary, she got herself into thins mess and I will not have you telling that everything is alright and that she will stay at her old school. No that girl shall go to Kingston and become a proper respectable young lady she aught to be, mark my words.'

Mr and Mrs Darling were quite taken aback by her harshness on their child and Mr Darling would have said something about it being their daughter and they would raise her how they chose if he were not so afraid Aunt Millicent would bite his head off in the process. Mary broke the awful silence that followed by saying she need to check on the boys, she might also be able to pop into Wendy's room and console her daughter.

Up stairs Wendy nestled into the corner of the window seat her tears rolling down her face, she had never felt so alone and abandoned in her life. She couldn't believe that her family could turn against her like that, especially her mother, her mother had always been there for her and had always comforted her when she needed it but this time when she needed comforting the most she was not there. Wendy looked out the window her eyes filled with tears making it hard to find exactly the right star in the sky, she heard a knock on her door and her mother entered the room. Wendy could hear her mother's skirts sweeping across the floor as she came to sit beside her.

'Wendy I know your upset about this but we all honestly thought that it would be the best thing for you to get out of this house for a while,'

'I do get out of the house, every day when I go to school, why doesn't that count,' Wendy offered in desperation

'oh, my dear Wendy I know how hard it has been for you the last three years and I know you have tried to forget him and move on in your lie but obviously something is still holding you back and..' Mrs Darling paused for a moment 'well maybe if you couldn't come home to this house and sit by the window everyday it would help you move on'

'Oh but mother, I have tried, honestly I have but it is just so hard to forget someone when……when you love them with all your heart and all your soul…' she paused and her mother opened her mouth to speak but Wendy continued her words flowing out of her mouth with such heartache and passion that all her mother could do was to sit and listen.

'…and taking me away from here would most certainly rip my heart in two and I know that it couldn't possibly make it any better' she finished

'well, dear, I…I ' Mrs Darling was slightly taken aback at her daughter words and was not quite sure what to say, Wendy spoke in a way that showed she was not a little girl any more and her feeling for Peter were truer than black and white. Mrs Darling's word finally game back to her and she looked at Wendy solemnly and said 'you really do love him, don't you' it was not so much a question but a realization that Wendy was actually in love and not just stuck in some childhood fantasy.

'yes mother, with all m heart'

'well my dear I do honestly wish I could change things for you but everything has been settle and your Aunt Millicent is not someone to be crossed when she has her mind set on something, do you understand'

'I understand mother' Mrs Darling got up from the window seat and walked to the door she turned around again to look at her little Wendy who was now not so little after all.

'Thankyou' Wendy whispered to her mother

'I am glad I could be of some help' she turned once again and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own Peter Pan much to my disappointment

AN: sorry this chapters a bit short but the story hasn't really begun yet. i hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 2: **new friends and old dreams

The week passed all to quickly for Wendy's liking it felt as if it had only been a couple of days, yet there she stood at King's cross station saying goodbye to all her brothers and the rest of the family. It felt so surreal climbing into the carriage and waving goodbye through one of the compartment window's and it wasn't until the train had puled away from the station and she could no longer see her family that the feeling of leaving finally sunk in.

She sat in the compartment by herself thinking of all the things that had gone wrong in the past three years, Peter not returning, her getting sent to boarding school, failing her last test at school, the list went on for quite a while and then finally her thoughts were interrupted by a group of giggling girls entering the compartment. She looked up at them from her seat they hardly even noticed that she was there, which didn't bother Wendy in the slightest as it meant that she could keep wallowing in he own self pity but this was not to be.

'Hello, my name's Eleanor Waterford of Huntington park, my father is Lord Waterford of Huntington park, you've probably heard of it, it is a very grand estate' Eleanor finally finished her little self introduction Wendy was beginning to wonder if she would receive the girls whole life story and was relieved to find out she wasn't. Eleanor pursed her lips looking as if she had not received the reaction she wanted.

'oh,' Wendy just realised how she was meant to react ' that's nice, I'm Wendy Darling of 12 Portland place London' Wendy replied cheekily. She almost burst out laughing from the look she received from Eleanor and a couple of the other girls started to giggle until she shot them a look that would stop even the bravest person in their tracks.

'Well' one of the other interrupted the awkward silence 'I'm Mary, this is Isabella, Katherine and Claire, I don't suppose there's a chance your attending Kingston College is there?' what luck she hadn't even arrived at the school yet and she was already meeting students from there.

'Yes, there is chance that I am attending Kingston college' we replied some what cheekily.

'Marvellous'

'Superb'

'Delightful'

'Splendid' they all chorused except for Eleanor who ended with 'how absolutely wonderful' complete with fake kindness. Wendy could tell that it was going to be a very 'interesting' time a Kingston college.

The girls chattered constantly throughout the day and every know and then Wendy would also join in the conversation but now she found the chatter dimming and the rocking of the carriage growing swaying her from side to side and finally she found her gently closing and herself getting carried of into a peaceful sleep. Her dreams carried her from the Sahara desert in Africa to the tropical rainforests of South America until they landed her in a place she knew all to well, the deck of the Jolly Roger on that ever so fateful night.

_She looked down to see Peter on the deck looking somewhat peaceful despite the horrid gash in his forehead or the fact that he was about to be killed by his mortal enemy Captain James Hook. Tears ran down her face she could not bare to see her dearest Peter killed by this man, she couldn't allow it to happen, she reared her head back and screamed. The back of her head knocking the pirate holding her in the jaw he immediately let go her and she then flung herself with all her might on to Hooks arm clinging on for dear life. Hook showed no sympathy for this distraught maiden, she had had her chance and now she would watch her beloved die. He threw her to the floor and said ever so sweetly_

'_Silence all for Wendy's farewell's farewell'_

_As her head hit the ground the only thought running through her head were those of how now she and Peter would die and that there was only one thing she could possibly do to show him how much she cared for him. She rolled onto her side hugging tightly onto Peter's arm, his face serene and untouched by fear or worry._

'_Peter I'm sorry I must grow up but this is yours' she curled her left hand into a fist and was putting it near Peter's face when hook grabbed it and pulled her up a threatening look in his eye._

'_T'is just a thimble' Wendy answered innocently though to Peter it would be much more than that._

'_How like a girl' Hook snorted letting go her hand 'by all means my beauty give Peter Pan your precious thimble' _

_Wendy began again lowering her face towards his right ear and whispering into it 'this belongs to you and always will.' She placed her hand on his face gently and lovingly and then lowered her lips towards his. _

All of a sudden a sharp jabbing pain appeared in her arm and she awoke to Mary poking her and telling her to wake up because they had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys sorry it has taken me so long to update but I was in Singapore on a dance camp the week before Christmas, and then there was Christmas and I've just been visiting some friends in Geelong, so sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter and please review, they really do help and make me feel better.

**Chapter 3: **A Dance to Remember

Wendy joined the five girls in one of the many carriages that were taking students from the station to the College, the train was obviously a preferred form of transport. As the coach arrived at the school Wendy looked through the window to see her new home. Kingston College was an old large stone mansion that had been converted into a school about 60 years ago by Lady Charlotte's father Lord George of Kingston Park. Wendy found the place quite daunting, with its large stone steps and cold corridors, she could not imagine that this was to be her home for the next year. They had arrived around super time so they were all gathered into the dining room fed super and sent to their bedrooms to unpack and sleep.

As Wendy followed the rest of the girls upstairs to their rooms she thought she heard a familiar laugh echo down the hall, it was the laugh of Peter Pan. She turned to see if he was there, yet there was only a group of senior boys talking about cricket and other sports and most definitely not Peter. Wendy was not really surprised not to have seen him when she looked but she had hoped that it really was him no matter how unbelievable it would be. Wendy had tried to imagine with all her might on several different occasion but on not one of these could she imagine Peter in a suit and attending school, it seamed to go against his nature even to just imagine him like that. Mary noted that Wendy had been lagging behind and stopped to ask her what was wrong.

'Oh nothing, I was just thinking'

'Thinking about what?' Mary inquired

'Oh, umm, I was just thinking about this place being my new home, it is a rather odd thing to think a school will be your home' Wendy answered thankful she was able to come up with something believable.

'Well, you'll soon get use to it, everyone does… eventually'

They finally made there way to the dormitories and found there assigned rooms. Both Wendy Eleanor we horrified to find out that they were paired together. What sort of a horrid trick was this, even though they had only just met one another they both new that they could never be friends. Eleanor refused to associate herself with some girl who was obviously well below her in society and Wendy could not stand knowing someone self absorbed and snobbish. They both knew that this was never going to work out. They silently unpacked there belongings and went to bed neither paying any attention to the other.

The girls woke the next morning to the loud ringing of a bell and were informed by a Mrs Hawthorn that as soon as they were dressed they were to go to the dinning hall for breakfast and then to attend a school assembly where upcoming events and school rules would be discussed.

'I can't believe they expect us to get up this early every single day, do they really want me to get bags under my eyes, I shall look like an old hag if I don't get enough sleep and mama always said I had such lovely skin and now it will be ruined.' Eleanor complained. Wendy had decided that that was the only thing Eleanor knew how to do as from the fist time she had met her she had complained about the hardness of the train seats, the amount of draws in their room, the lumpy soup and numerous other things. Wendy had decided that the best thing to do was to ignore such comments as any response seamed to egg her on, which Wendy most certainly did not want. After eating a most delicious breakfast of bacon and eggs the groups of girls entered the assembly hall. It was already quite crowded with both boys and girls although they were seated on opposite sides. Wendy glanced over them to see if she recognised any of the faces but she did not so continued to find a seat with her friends.

A boy of about 16 sat with his friends who were in animated discussion about cricket, he who had grown bored with the topic glanced around the hall to see if there were any new faces about as there always were at the beginning of the school year. He had been attending Kingston College for three years and could still remember his first day there as clearly as he could see the back of his hand. It had not been particularly pleasant, there were so many rules and regulations which he had to follow not to mention all the school work there was, at the time he couldn't of thought of anything worse but know he had learnt that school wasn't that bad, it wasn't that great either but it was bearable. As he continued to look about the room he noticed several new faces, the majority of which belonged to some very pretty young girls and then his eyes landed on her. She was a beauty beyond all compare, except unlike all the other faces this beauty was not a new face but a face he had know for a very long time. A face that had caused him such happiness and grief, a face that he knew he loved.

'Wendy' the word barely passed through his lips but was heard none the less

'What was that Peter? I didn't quite catch what you said , you spoke so softly'

She was just like he remembered her perhaps a little taller but she still had that sweet angelic face, she was laughing now, oh how he loved to hear her laugh. It took every inch of strength Peter had not to jump up from where he was sitting and kiss her full on the lips. Peter has quickly learnt what a kiss was after leaving Neverland and would never make the mistake of not knowing again. Peter finally realised that Tom was staring at him and giving him a rather strange look.

'What?' Peter had never been one for politeness

'Did you even hear a word I just said?'

'No' Peter said slowly 'do you mind repeating. I was kind of lost in my own thoughts, sorry'

'Well, that was obvious enough, there's no point really you just muttered something and I was wondering what it was that's all'

'I did' said Peter dumbfounded, beginning to get slightly worried at what he had said but didn't have time to finish as a loud yet shrill voice arose above the students chatter. The assembly had started.

Wendy sat listening intently to all the rules and up coming events. Peter on the other hand could barely keep still he was wriggling about in his seat and kept glancing over to where Wendy sat hoping to make eye contact with her but she never looked his way. Peter couldn't help but think it was just like her to be listening perfectly to the headmistress, she always was so perfect, but you'd think it wouldn't kill her to look away for just a minute, not even that just a second. But Wendy was determined to put her best foot forward in hope she would not have to return next term if she behaved impeccably. Apparently there was to be a ball this coming Friday so that all the new students could get to meet the old ones, it sounded like it would be quite fun she had never been to a proper dance, she had always refused on the point that if she did go Peter might come back that night and think she'd forgotten him which was completely untrue.

The headmistress finished her announcements and the whole school stood and sung the school hymn. At the end of the last note Peter rushed from his place to find Wendy yet by the time he had reached her seat she had left the hall. He could have screamed with frustration but consoled himself with the fact that seeing as she couldn't leave the school grounds they would surely bump into one another sooner or later. Peter hoped that it would be the sooner rather than the later.

Wendy and her friends proceeded to the needle work class, which Wendy couldn't help but think what a waist of her time it was. Why couldn't they learn maths and sciences like the boys did, why did everything in her life always push her towards marriage and becoming a homemaker. She hated the fact that her life had already been decided for her and even if she felt like she was making her own choices, when you looked at the bigger picture her opinion made no difference at all. If only Peter would come back for her and she could go and live in Neverland with him and have all the adventures she ever dreamed of.

The week passed quickly with every discussion the girls had about the dance this Friday. They would talk about how they would do their hair, or the colour and style of there dresses and of course their favourite topic the young men who would be there. Wendy was not particularly bothered by the last topic a Peter was the only one for her but the other girls had never been more excited. Eleanor who had taken over as the leader in the group constantly bragged about her new dress from Paris and her real diamond necklace her parents had given her for a birthday present. After hearing Eleanor brag about them for the last week Wendy had decided that she was the most stuck up, snobbish girl she had ever met and was now capable of not only complaining but bragging as well neither of which were particularly amiable qualities.

The students had been given Friday afternoon off from classes to prepare for the dance. The girls all gathered in Wendy and Eleanor's room, they were all giggling with excitement while doing one another's hair. Wendy sat on her bed while Mary twisted her brown curls into a bun; she let a couple of the small girls fall to gently frame her face. Wendy was most definitely the prettiest one in the room even with her simple dress and jewellery. Her dress was such a light shade of green it practically looked white, it was trimmed in a darker green with embroidered leaves winding their way across the fabric, the same trimming but much wider was used at the top of the dress to create off the shoulder sleaves. Wendy couldn't make herself take her acorn off so instead she attached it to a green ribbon and secured it around her neck.

Wendy looked absolutely stunning as she made her way down the stairs to the ballroom. She entered to see that it was full of beautifully dressed girls and handsome gentlemen in suits. The dancing began almost immediately and she was asked by Mr Tom Thornton to join him in the sport, so she did.

'Well Miss Darling, I must say you look absolutely beautiful this evening'

'Why thankyou Mr Thornton, you look very handsome yourself,'

'So what area of business does your father work in?' well he certainly did get to the point rather quickly, Wendy thought to herself.

'He works in a bank, sir'

'no doubt he is a fine manager' she could her the disappointment coming already for with her next answer her would certainly throw her in the 'inappropriate' pile, not that she minded all that much.

'Oh no sir, he is not a manager, he is a clerk'

'A…a clerk'

''yes, a very good one though' she said at least seaming like she was trying to save herself

'how on earth could a clerk ever get enough money to be able to send a daughter here, and a daughter none the less not a son, I would not have thought there wouldn't be a man who would ever want to spend so much money on sending a girls to school, when it would seam that there would be no money to spare' Wendy could not have been more repulsed by what he said, she let go of his arms and stepped away from him.

'sir, how dare you say such a thing, women have just a much of a right to be educated as men do, as do the poor, not that I am poor' at that Wendy turned from him and run outside her eyes covered in tears. Oh how she hated men, why must women be treated so poorly and as if they were so far below.

She stopped and turned when she heard the sound of footsteps following her. She looked at the boys face to but it was covered by shadow, he walked right up to her.

'you were always one to make a fuss" the boy said she had not idea what he meant for she had never seen him before. He took another step towards her and grabbed her wrist pulling her to the ground; she had a sudden flash back of when Peter had done the same thing when he took her to se the fairies. He held her tightly at the elbows she screwed her face up tight, turned her away and tensed all her muscles afraid of what he had in plan for her. The boy put his hands on her cheeks and turned her head to face his.

'Wendy may I thimble you?'

Wendy opened her eyes in shock; only one person could ever possibly say that yet it seemed so impossible. She looked closer and saw his beautiful green sparkling eyes and his cheeky grin. Only one word could escape her mouth

'Peter?'

'I'll take that as a yes' he said cockily and leaned forward and gently met his lips with Wendy's. She had never felt such a wonderful sensation in her life this kiss was far better than the first and now after all this time… all this time, that is right it had been three years. She broke off from his kiss and without a second to spare she slapped him hard in the face.

'What on earth was that for?' said peter completely surprised

'What on earth was that for… it is you who should be explaining, it's been three years Peter, you promised you would come back you promised you wouldn't forget me and nothing, not a word, not a sign, nothing' she stood up to get away from him she felt so used and hurt ' I wasted three years of my life waiting for you Peter Pan and now you expect me to explain what was that for, how dare you' she spat the last words out keeping as far away from him as she could for at this moment she hated every inch of him for what he did to her and no excuse would suffice.

'Wendy, I can explain, I honestly planned to come back I did but things didn't go according to plan' he new that it was a feeble excuse but he had not finished yet.

'You see Wendy on the night when I left your window for the last time, I…I kept thinking of what Hook had said and now that you were going to grow up it would come true and then I couldn't think of any more happy thoughts no matter how hard if tried 'cause loosing you was everything Wendy absolutely everything' he paused and Wendy stood there in silence unsure of what she should think or feel. He began again ' so you see I was only half way there and I couldn't keep flying so I…I crashed landed into some persons garden and I obviously made such a loud sound that and old man and woman came to see what is was. They were both utterly shocked by what I was wearing and couldn't fathom how I ended up in their garden but they took me in any way and in the end they adopted me. I kept trying to tell them that I had to find you but they kept telling me that you were just a dream and I'd only imagined you, even though I knew that was completely untrue. They were nice to me Wendy and sent me here, which kind of makes sense because they're the patrons and all'

'Lord and lady Kingston adopted you, you're their son?' Wendy could not believe her ears this was impossible, there was no way that Peter could have got any one to force him to g to school, not even Wendy herself had managed.

'Yes they did, so I've been stuck here for the last three years' Peter looked at Wendy's face he knew she was finding it hard to believe.

'School isn't quite as bad as I thought once you get past all the rules and work and start looking at the sports, y'know I'm top of my class in sport"

'I'm sure you are' Wendy let out a smile and then realising she had done so reaffirmed her angry stare although anyone would be able to see right through it.

'Wendy I truly am sorry, I never ever wanted to hurt you, you know that don't you, I…I always wanted you to have the best, I guess I didn't do a very good job' by now Wendy had back away some many times as Peter had advanced that she was pressed right up against a tree trunk and had nowhere else to go.

'Wendy, I love you' he bear whispered it but as he did Peter took hold of her around her elbows again and kissed her. She did not try and move away, she just let him kiss her. He pressed tightly on her lips as if trying to convey all his guilt and sorrow to her for what he had done. He was begging for forgiveness and Wendy forgave. How could she stay mad at him, when now she new exactly how he felt.

'Miss Darling and Master Kingston, explain yourselves' the voice was known to both and was completely unexpected. Both Wendy and Peter jumped apart the instant they heard the headmistress' angry voice.

'What on earth do the two of you think you are doing? Miss Darling you have hardly been here a week and Master Kingston I would have thought much better of you what would your parents say.' She grabbed the two by the elbows and roughly led the through the middle of the dance floor where everyone stopped and stared. Wendy could see girls sniggering at her coming up with horrible gossip to spread about what she and Peter had done. Wendy bowed her head in shame, what would her mother think of her? How could she have let her down so quickly? Why must she be such a disappointment to the family? All the boys did well enough but she never seamed to do the right thing.

Peter's friends smiled at him cheekily and gave him the thumbs up, he grinned back playing along with what they thought, although it was completely untrue. On the inside he felt completely terrible about getting Wendy into trouble, it really had been all his fault yet he was certain that Wendy would be punished for she was a girl and girls were always blamed when such things happened. It really wasn't fair, Wendy hadn't done anything wrong, well she had kissed him but that was more him kissing her but no one would ever believe that. They walked through the halls to the headmistress's office as two condemned.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, much to my disappointment

AN: Sorry it's been taking a while to update but I have been insanely busy these holiday's, which usually doesn't happen. Any way I hope you like my new chapter and please REVIEW because it really does help and I appreciate all your comments. Thanks again and enjoy.

**Chapter 4: **Who is to blame?

Wendy and Peter entered the headmistress' office and stood in front of her desk, their heads bowed in shame and fear, for neither wished to she the look on her face. She locked the door and then sat at her desk. There was silence for a few moments and Peter and Wendy looked up to see why and at that exact she started to talk.

'I have never been so ashamed in my entire time as headmistress of this school, nothing like this have ever happened before' Peter restrained himself from laughing as he new very well that what she had just said was not the case. In fact many of the boys and done far more then just kiss girls and he contemplated informing her but decided perhaps now wasn't the best time.

'I shall be writing at letter to both your parents informing them on what has occurred, much to my displeasure and you both will be punished.' Peter and Wendy gulped both thinking what the punishment would be. Wendy thought that the letter getting sent home would be bad enough and Peter hated to think what might happen to Wendy especially if the punishment was a caning. Both their thoughts were once again interrupted.

'Now, Miss Darling you have not been here long in fact you have only been here a week so I do not know you character particularly well but I do know Master Kingston's and I know he would never think of doing something so inappropriate. This leads me to believe that you Miss Darling are the perpetrator in this instance, is that true?' there was silence for a moment then Wendy meekly replied

'Yes Miss' Wendy knew it was not true but what was she to do from they would never believe her if she denied it. Peter on the other hand would not stand for it he would never let his Wendy take the blame that was rightly his.

'No Wendy, don't say that, it's no your fault, it wasn't Wendy who started it, it was me, I was kissing her not the other way around, and I will not let her take the blame' Peter stated exceedingly firmly.

'Master Kingston I will not be talked to in such a manner, I do not care who was kissing whom, the point of the matter is that you were partaking in such an act'

'Yes, but I don't want Wendy taking the blame for it because it wasn't her fault' at this the Headmistress got up from her seat and picked up a long cane that sat on the edge of her desk and walked towards Wendy.

'Now, Master Kingston if you proceed to talk about such matters you shall receive double the punishment, do you understand me?'

'Yes Miss' Peter said grudgingly. At that she asked Wendy to hold out her hands, and proceeded to strike them five times. Every time Wendy's body would flinch in pain. Peter looked up at her and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He couldn't think of a time where he felt worse he felt so incredibly guilty about the pain he had just put Wendy through. The Headmistress dismissed her to her room and then moved onto Peter. He refused to show this horrid lady any sign that she was hurting him and suffered through the caning without flinch or tear he was dismissed and preceded to his room.

Wendy lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling and tears streaming from her eyes. She felt so confused and worried, she really had tried to stay out of trouble and when it was all said and done it wasn't really her fault. Then again how could she let it just be Peter's fault, she had not stopped him after all. Oh why must growing up be so confusing, she couldn't help but think that maybe it would have been better to stay in Neverland it would have been so much simpler. She brushed the palm of her hand against the sheet of the bed and felt the throbbing pain from where they had been beaten. She thought of how Peter had stood up for her, he really did care for her and she definitely cared for him. Yet she was still frustrated he hadn't contacted her although she couldn't do anything about that now seeing it had already happened.

Her thoughts were broken as she heard the other girls coming up from the dance, which meant that Eleanor would be coming back into their room. Wendy groaned and rolled onto her stomach hiding her face in her pillow and making sure Eleanor could not see her red hands. The door swung open and a bunch of giggling girls flew into the room and the abruptly stopped as they saw Wendy.

'I she you didn't come back to the dance Wendy, I can't imagine why, you would have been the centre of attention' Eleanor giggled

'Eleanor, can't you see she's up set and it's no surprise considering a boy just took advantage of her' Mary said sympathetically. At Mary's last comment Wendy sat up on her bed, she knew Mary was trying to support her but that didn't mean she had to insult Peter.

'Peter would never do anything of the sort, he…he just kissed me that's all, and he's very respectable and wouldn't do anything to harm me, I know it'

'And how do you know that Wendy, you've only just met him' Eleanor sneered. Wendy was not sure how to answer this should she tell them that she and Peter had met before or come up with something else. Wendy decided that the truth was always the best option although she would definitely not tell them the whole truth.

'Well, you see, Peter and I have met before, about three years ago, umm, he and my brothers were good friends, it was before he came here'

'That means you would have known him before he was adopted by Lord and Lady Kingston, that is ever so exciting, what was he like? Did he still have his parents because I heard they had died in some tragic train accident or was it a boat' asked Isabella excitedly, she was the gossip in the group and knew everything about everyone, well almost everything.

'Oh…well…I…I'm not exactly sure about his parents but as to what he was like I would say he acted like any other 13 year old boy would' only Wendy knew how untrue that was because some how she doubted an ordinary 13 year old boys fought pirates and flew.

'Oh but Wendy you must know, surely, it's hardly an avoidable topic' Isabella persisted

'Well I'm afraid it was avoided, I only just found out tonight that he had been adopted' Wendy retorted defensively. Not to mention that he's not in Neverland any more or the fact that he know looks like a 16 year old boy, Wendy thought to herself.

'Humph, how terribly frustrating' Isabella complained

'I'm sure you'll find out some how Bella, you always do' Mary replied cheekily, and then yawing said she was off to bed and suggested the rest do the same.

Peter was pacing in his room thinking about all the trouble he had caused Wendy and how he would be able to make it up to her, when the door opened.

'So Peter, what happened?'

'And we what word for word detail'

They had barely set foot in the room and Matthew and James were already asking him questions. Tom stood behind them looking rather sulky and considering what Wendy had said to him Peter wasn't too surprised. Tom had a very high opinion of himself and his beliefs and almost always got what he wanted.

'Well come on Peter, you can't keep us waiting forever' Matthew pleaded. Peter wasn't quite sure what to say he couldn't tell them everything that would mean Neverland would come up and that would be far to muck trouble to deal with.

'Well, what exactly do you want to know?'

'Like I said what happened'

'Well there's not that much to tell when it's all said and done, I mean nothing much happened'

'Well something must have happened I've never seen the head that angry before, even including the time we stuck frogs in her desk' James concluded. Peter knew that he couldn't keep it from them much longer. He knew that they would keep asking all night if they had to, so he finally gave in.

'I just kissed her that's all and then the head caught us, nothing else happened' Peter lied.

'You kissed her, why the bloody hell would you do that? She's the daughter of a clerk and now she'll think she means something to you and you'll be stuck with her' Tom replied indignantly pushing himself in front of James and Matthew. It was the first time he had spoke all evening and all the boys could tell he wasn't in a good mood. They had all decided it was because of what Wendy Darling had said to him early that evening and hearing Peter had kissed her probably didn't help. Peter glared at Tom, the other two boys didn't know why he would be so annoyed about what Tom had said but then again none of them knew Peter's true feelings for Wendy. James broke the silence and the tension in the room by suggesting they all go to bed and they did. The boys left Peter to his thoughts, he was the only student to have his own room, it was because he was a Kingston and he greatly appreciated it at a time like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Peter Pan, much to my disappointment

**AN:** Apologies to all for not having updated in so long, I know how annoying it is but school just started and I'm in year 11 and let me tell you it's hell. If your thinking of doing chemistry I suggest you make another decision I get way too much homework for that subject. Anyway back to the important stuff, sorry about not updating and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh and please **review**me, they really do make me happy and hey if you review mine I'll review yours. Thanks again and enjoy.

**Chapter 5: **Avoiding obstacles

Wendy woke the next morning sun streaming through the window. Her hands were still sore from the caning and her face was all red and blotchy for she had cried herself to sleep. Eleanor still lay sleeping in her bed unaffected by the light. Wendy looked over to her clock it was only 8:00, yet despite the late and eventful night she didn't feel tired at all. She gathered her things and went to the bathroom deciding it was best to avoid the morning rush especially after last night's events. She entered the empty room and quickly bathed and dressed before heading down to the dining hall for breakfast. Few students were up at this hour after last night's frivolities. She was glad not have crossed paths with anyone in the corridors for she couldn't image the embarrassment it might cause. She entered the dinning hall and was glad to find it just as empty as the corridors. She sat at a table not eating just thinking, what on earth she was going to do. Her parents would be so disappointed with her and Aunt Millicent would likely kill her for all the shame she had caused. Wendy couldn't think of a time where she had felt so guilty and such a disappointment, except possibly when she was 8. She had blamed John for breaking her Aunt's favourite vase when she herself had broken it. She shook her head and sighed coming back to the problem at hand and how she planned to fix it. Wendy was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear the footsteps behind her or the sound of someone taking the seat next to her. She was only awoken from them when she felt a hand touch hers.

Peter had slept very little that night he had been thinking of ways to fix the problem he'd caused. Why was he always causing Wendy trouble, he had almost got her killed on several occasions and Peter knew that this circumstance was just as bad as being shot. The whole school would be talking about what had happened last night and he saw no way of getting out of that particular problem but he might be able to do a little damage control. He would do anything to make sure Wendy was alright he would even right to her parents explaining that it was entirely his fault and Wendy should not be blamed for his mistake. Mistake, surely that was not the right word to use, how could it have been. He loved Wendy, now that he new what it was and neither was he afraid of saying it. Surely that could not be a mistake. Could one really make mistakes about that sort of thing?

'Arg, feelings, why must they be so complicated and confusing. Things were so much simpler before,' Peter sighed to him self as he made his way down to the dinning hall.

As he passed through the wooden doors he spotted his Wendy sitting at a table all alone. She looked awfully sad and he was not surprised considering all that had happened. He quickly grabbed a plate and some toast and hurried to sit beside her. He hoped he would be able to explain and clarify a few things as well as apologise for getting her into this mess. She did not look up from her plate as he approached the table nor when he sat down beside her, but the moment he laid his hand on hers her sparkling blue eyes met his.

Wendy stared into his mischievous eyes and yet their usual sparkle seemed dimmer; they were full of worry and concern. It was so unlike Peter to be worried Wendy half thought she had imagined the whole thing, but then he spoke.

'Wendy, are…are you alright?' his voice was soft and like his eyes full of concern and not just any concern but concern for her.

'Oh, ah…yes Peter, I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all,' she said trying to sound convincing and added a yawn for effect, but Peter would not be convinced.

'You don't sound fine'

'Well… I am' she stated putting on a half hearted brave face. She really didn't feel like talking to any one, she just wanted to be alone and wallow in her own thoughts and miseries.

'Oh…um…ok, it's…it's just about last night, you see I was wondering if there was anything that I could do to help?' Peter hoped she would understand he really was trying to help, but Wendy really didn't seem willing.

'Yes Peter, there is something you could do'

'Great, you can always count on me Wendy,'

'…leave me alone, I…I really this it would be for the best,'

'But, Wendy-'

'No Peter, it really is for the best' and with that she stood up and left the room leaving Peter sitting at his chair looking completely bewildered. How on earth was he meant to help Wendy it she didn't even want to see him. You know sometimes he really didn't get girls.

The days that past were not too bad for Wendy, though many of the girls sniggered when she walked into class or bumped into her in the corridor. The conversations may have dropped to silence while she walked past and started up again when she was out of ear shot but all in all it wasn't too bad. Wendy was glad that no one had brought the subject up directly and was thankful that the majority left her alone altogether. Mary was a good friend to her during this time and would always sit next to her when no one else would. Wendy was glad she had been able to find such a reliable and trustworthy friend in such a short amount of time. The other girls in the group generally followed Eleanor's lead, so Mary's company was highly appreciated. Wendy found she was able to talk to her about things she only spoke about with her brothers yet could still talk about things that could be described by no other word but 'girlie'. Mary's company made Wendy forget about 'the event' as they had come to call it and now she could focus on other things. Wendy still avoided Peter for fear that people would be suspicious. She did all she could to stay out of his way, when he entered a room she would leave and when he past her in the corridor she would look the other way. At first he seamed to be near her all the time and avoiding him took all Wendy's skill and cunning. Peter had always been brilliant at hide and seek when they were in Neverland and Wendy was certain that this was why he was so good at finding her even when she was certain she had lost him. One thing she did notice was that even though Peter tried to find her he never went up and talked to her once he had, Wendy thought this rather odd and in a way somewhat disappointing. She new that she should be glad Peter wasn't talking to her because it would make avoiding him so much harder, but she still wished he would. She wished that they could go back to Neverland and be children forever, but Wendy new she had missed that opportunity and was now destined to be somebodies wife, and how she hoped she would be Peter's. Wendy tried not to think of this during this time, for she was far more concerned with trying to avoid him and she gradually was succeeding in this and also avoiding him in her thoughts.

Peter on the other hand was finding it more and more difficult not to think about Wendy, what he had done and how he could fix all the problems he had caused. He had written several letters to Wendy's parents trying to explain that it had been his fault entirely, yet none seemed good enough to send. At first he had disregarded what Wendy had told him and continued to be around her, but he soon realised that she really didn't want him around so, he soon gave up. Peter's friends hadn't been very helpful to him, James and Matthew had practically been oblivious to his despair and Tom had almost seamed angry with him because of it. Peter was not completely sure why Tom would be so mad if anything Peter though he would have been happy Wendy had been humiliated after she had humiliated him, but apparently that was not the case. Despite Tom's frustration he had done one thing to help Peter, he had introduced him to a good friend of Wendy's, Eleanor Waterford. She had been awfully nice to him and had told him she herself had been there to comfort Wendy and how she had always admired him from afar but was to shy to make conversation with him. Eleanor said that she had thought this the perfect time to become acquainted with him as she might be able to help both of them through this difficult time. Peter thought Eleanor seemed like a lovely girl and she really had put her heart out there to help both him and Wendy.

On one particularly sunny afternoon Peter was sitting by himself underneath the huge oak tree in the courtyard, once again he had been thinking of Wendy. It was not unusual for him to be like this now and few people took any notice, if he had done the same thing three weeks ago a dozen people (particularly girls) would have come up and asked him what was wrong and try to cheer him up. But he had now been like this for over two weeks and his friends had given up on trying to cheer him up as had anyone else how might of bothered, except for Eleanor. She walked over from where she had been sitting and sat beside him, her long dark raven hair flipping over her shoulder as she sat. Peter had to admit she was very pretty, not nearly as beautiful as Wendy but pretty no the less.

'You look awfully sad Peter, what's troubling you?' one thing Peter liked about Eleanor was that she was direct and straight to the point in all her questions and answers.

'I was just thinking…'

'thinking about what, was it Wendy, because you should really stop worrying about her Peter, she's fine, I'm absolutely positive, besides, it's like they always say there's are plenty more fish in the sea' she said quickly while smiling sweetly at him and twirling her hair with her finger. But Peter wasn't quite so sure, even if Eleanor seemed definite on this matter, surely Wendy would start talking to him again if everything was fine. He told Eleanor this thought and she simply dismissed it by telling him he really didn't understand girls. He smiled and let out a little chuckle thinking how true that statement was, she laughed sweetly with him placing her hand on his shoulder.

Wendy could see them from the other side of the courtyard and felt incredibly angry, Peter was hers and Eleanor was trying to weasel her way in on her territory. Wendy might have been avoiding Peter but still she had no right. Her feelings were obviously well displayed on her face for Mary gave her a questioning look.

'Oh, its nothing, I just wish Eleanor would leave Peter alone, she's such a little harpy'

'Wendy that's a horrible thing to say not matter how true it is and besides you've been avoiding Peter for the last two weeks, so you really don't have a say in the matter,' Wendy hated it how Mary was always right about everything, but then again she didn't no the whole story behind Peter, no one did.

'I know' Wendy replied grudgingly 'it's just I…we…ohh, you no what I mean, don't you'

'I'm not sure anyone would not what you mean after that last sentence,'

'Ok, ok, it's just I…I, well you no I've been avoiding him and it's not because I don't like him, in fact it the complete opposite, its just that I don't want anyone to think…well think that I'm…you know'

'I know Wendy and trust me no one would think that after you avoiding him so long, but I do have one question for you which I think might explain a lot, did you actually tell Peter that was your reason for avoiding him'

'Well, no but I would have though he would've understood'

'Wendy don't ever let a boy assume anything, because they always assume the worst, you should go tell him you know, it would probably clear a lot of things up and there's not doubt that it would get rid of Eleanor'

'Do you really think so?'

'Of course I do, go do it now,' she gave Wendy a gently shove in his direction and at exactly the same moment both Eleanor and Peter let out rather hearty laughs. Wendy watched in disgust, Eleanor was all over him, she would touch him on the shoulder or the knee every time he said any thing and when they had laughed there faces were mere inches away from one another. In stead of walking over to them, Wendy turned on her heel and marched inside fuming, Mary followed trying to calm her down but nothing really worked.

'How can he possibly be so blind? She practically throwing herself at him' Wendy said passing in front of Mary who sat on her bed.

'It wasn't that bad Wendy, they were just talking and laughing, they were hardly committing a crime'

'How can everyone be so blind? How could you possibly not have seen that? The way she would touch his shoulder or his knee, and they way she would giggle after everything she said, it's practically sickening'

'Wendy you really need to calm down, it honestly wasn't that bad, your just seeing everything out of proportion because your jealous' Mary replied cheekily.

'Jealous…jealous…jealous of what? Why would I want to be anything like that…that thing' Wendy was practically shaking she was so angry. Mary decided to take a lighter approach to get her to calm down because being the cool calm and collected friend had not really been working so far, and she could help but find Wendy's reaction a little amusing.

'Well, I don't know do I, you're the one that fancies Peter not me, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have minded being in Eleanor's shoes while we were down there,'

'Mary your supposed to be trying to help, not make things worse and tease me,'

'I know, I know but the look on your face is just hilarious, I couldn't help it,' Wendy finally gave in after seeing her friends smiling face and they both sat on the bed an laughed, which is the only thing one can really do after being in a situation like that, and besides if you can't laugh at yourself what can you do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: letters

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own Peter Pan, although the day it still young

**An:** hi, I hope every one it enjoying the story so far, and to all those Australians in Victoria I hope your having a good holiday, I know I am. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it really does brighten up my day and to all those that haven't please do so, they are much appreciated. Anyway on with the story

**Chapter 6: **Letters

The next morning at the breakfast table Wendy was greeted by two letters, one from her parents and the other from Aunt Millicent. The smile that she wore was gone within a matter of seconds upon catching sight of them, for she dreaded their content. She slowly sat down at the table and removed her parent's letter from its envelope. Her Mother's soft flowing writing filled the page and Wendy began to read.

_My Dearest Wendy_

_I was so distressed when we received the letter from your headmistress reporting on what had happened. I know you may not be the best behaved girl but I would never have thought that you would do something like this. Wendy I know that you have been having a rather tough time at the moment but please do not resort to such things as a way of making it better._

_Your father was so very distraught upon hearing the news and very disappointed, and not only in you, but in himself. He feels as if he has failed you. Now we both know that this is not the case but he does tend to take such things upon himself. I think it might be best if you were to right a letter to him to explain what happened for I believe that that may put his mind at rest. _

_Aunt Millicent as you can imagine was not at all pleased, I felt she might have brought the house down she was so angry. She says she knew sending you to a school like Kingston was a bad idea, 'teenaged boys and girls should never mix without chaperones and most definitely not in schools' I believe is how she put it. _

_I am not exactly sure what I should tell you other wise. I know you would only ever act as you did if you truly cared for the person, as I hear your heart and kiss were already stolen by a certain boy whom I believe was called Peter. But I have to say I find it hard to believe that you found someone like only a week into term. _

_My dearest daughter, please take care of yourself, and let us all hope nothing else of this nature occurs, and remember your father and I will always love you know matter what happens, so do not worry._

_Please write soon,_

_Your loving Mother_

_Mary Darling_

_P.S. Your brothers have been begging me to tell you to write them another story, for bedtime is not nearly enough fun without one. _

Wendy smiled at the letter from her Mother, how was it that she always new how to make Wendy feel better even in the worst situations. Wendy may have caused some anguish but her parents loved her all the same and really did care about how she was coping with it. They may have forced her to come here but they really did have her best interests at heart. Wendy decided she would write a letter to them this evening explaining everything. She couldn't possibly think what her Mother of brothers would say when they found out is was Peter.

She opened the next envelope and was surprised to see how short the note was from her Aunt. She had been expecting some long and lengthy letter telling her how she had broken every rule to do with decency and propriety, but it was not the case. The letter was short and brutally to the point, so much so that she almost forgot her Mother's kind words.

_Wendy,_

_I a terribly disappointed in you, Wendy and I did not even expect you to act in this way, but apparently my thoughts were wrong. I cannot believe that you have been so blatantly disrespectful of your parents especially after everything you have put them through. It costs your Father a lot of money to send you to this school and if he didn't have your best interests at heart you wouldn't be attending Kingston in the first place. So my dear I suggest that you improve you behaviour and not let anything like last weeks event happen again or there will be severe consequences. _

_Yours truly,_

_Millicent _

She had just finished reading her Aunt's letter as Mary came to sit beside her. The two girls had become very close over the past few weeks and Wendy had trusted Mary enough to tell her of Neverland. She was the only person outside her family and Peter who new of Wendy and her brother's journey to the place of childhood dreams and adventures and was a little jealous that she herself had never been. Wendy and Mary had no secrets between each other just as true friends should, so Wendy let Mary read the two letters without a second thought. Wendy watched her friends face as she read, trying to figure out her thoughts on what was written. Mary's head finally lifted from the parchment and she met Wendy's gaze.

'Well, I don't think there's really anything to worry about, just write a letter to you parents and don't ever kiss another boy again for as long as you live' she finished jokingly.

'Do you really think it's that simple?' Wendy replied trying to keep a smile from her face and failing miserably.

'Yes I do, and once you do we'll never have to speak of this again and we can all move on and you can stop wallowing in self pity'

'I do not wallow' Wendy retorted

'Of course you don't, just like you don't fiddle with your necklace or bite your nails when your nerves' Mary pointed out as Wendy quickly lowered her hands to the table and clenched them into fists so no one could see her bitten finger nails.

'It's a terrible habit you know' Mary continued putting on an all knowing sort of voice.

'Well it's not as if you can talk, she her purposely teases her friends' Wendy replied poking Mary in the arm for the last three words. The two continued there rather pointless conversation all the way to class and by the time they got there both girls found it incredibly hard to keep quiet and pay attention.

'Girls, girls, settle down please… thankyou, now take out your books and we'll begin' and so the day began and continued at much the same pace, for Wendy at any rate.

Peter's day had begun rather oddly. He sat down to breakfast looking forward to have a nice quiet meal only to have his friend James pester him about some girl called Cassidy who he was quite intent on becoming well acquainted with. Peter for all honesties sake didn't really care. He had never particularly been one to concern himself with other people's problems, except Wendy's of course. He could see her now sitting over the other side of the room giggling away with her friend. He smiled to himself the mere thought of her could make him float ten feet in the air, and being who he was had to very careful he didn't. Peter had never lost his gift of flight despite him growing up or being away from Neverland, but here he never got the chance to use it. Of course it hadn't helped that he hadn't seen his 'happy thought' in three years, but now that she was in same room, he felt as if he could fly all the way to the moon and back.

'Peter, Peter'

'W…what?'

'Are you even paying attention, what's even the point of having a friend if he ignores you half the time?' James asked, throwing his hands up in the air to show his frustration.

'Well, I'm not surprised is was ignoring you, you've been going on about that girl…um'

'Cassidy'

'Right, Cassidy for half an hour, or at least it feels like it' Matthew signed.

'Fine, I won't mention her again' James replied grumpily taking a exceeding huge bight of toast before retiring to his own thoughts.

'So, what's got you looking so happy this morning?' Matthew nudged Peter suggestively. It took Peter a little while to realise that the question was directed to him, as his gaze had drifted back to Wendy, it only having left for a short time. Instead of waiting for a reply Matthew followed Peter's gaze, having to twist himself rather awkwardly to do so.

'Ahh, I see, that's that girl from the dance isn't it, the one The Head caught you with, right'

'Right' Peter replied sadly, having momentarily forgotten about how guilty he felt getting Wendy into trouble, was now unfortunately reminded of it.

'You know, you don't have to feel so bad about it, I mean I highly doubt she wasn't enjoying it, God knows how many girls wouldn't have minded being in her place' Matthew tried to comfort him, but it didn't appear to be going to well.

'But, Wendy's different, she's special, and I shouldn't have put her in that situation' he groaned and placed his face in his hands, wishing desperately that he could travel back in time.

Despite the rather confusing beginning of the day for Peter the rest wasn't too bad. He was still glad that the day had finished and even more so to realise that tomorrow was Saturday, which did not only mean no classes but it also meant that cricket would be on, the first game of the season. The cricket season was well loved by every boy in the school. They would play against teams from other schools and have a championship match at the end of it. It was what Peter loved most about school, it probably helped that he was the best at it and captain of the team, but Peter was sure he would have loved it none the less, as anything to get out of doing school work was good in his books.

After dinner that evening Wendy sat down to write the letter to her parents. She found its easy to write down the particulars of what had occurred and being the excellent story teller she was, the letter was both truthful and interesting to read. As she read over her letter and waited for the ink to dry, she thought of what Peter had said. I was the first time since the night that she had actually done so and came to quite an interesting revelation. The Peter she new all those years ago, the boy who had taken her to Neverland and taught her fight and to fly would never have said the things he had said.

'_Wendy I truly am sorry, I never ever wanted to hurt you, you know that don't you, I…I always wanted you to have the best, I guess I didn't do a very good job … Wendy, I love you' _

His words echoed in her ears as if he had just told them to her, I chill run up her spine causing her to shiver. Now that she thought more about it he had never let her even acknowledge the existence of such feelings, let alone admit them to her. Perhaps he really had changed, perhaps what he has said was true, and if it was, what was she going to do about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Peter Pan does not long belong to me, at least not yet

**Disclaimer: **Peter Pan does not long belong to me, at least not yet…

**AN: **sorry it's taken me so long to update. Firstly I realised that I don't know anything about cricket so writing a cricket game without mentioning cricket stuff took me a while to work out and secondly I've had exams, but now they're over and there's only two weeks of school left till holidays YAY. Anyways here's the latest chapter hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 7: **Planing and Thinking

Over the last few weeks Eleanor had been keeping a close eye on Peter. She had been more foreword in establishing their friendship then she had ever been. Eleanor had always considered Peter to be somewhat like the man she would marry. He was well brought up, well educated and most importantly had money and class. She was enticed by the idea of becoming Lady Kingston if she were to marry Peter. She hadn't bothered to make any particular advancement on their acquaintance over the past few years for she knew that no other girl in this school had anywhere near as much wealth and status as she had, which logically meant that the wealthiest and influential man should be hers, in other words Peter should be hers. But this year a certain Miss Wendy Darling had arrived and somewhat spoiled all her plans. Eleanor couldn't see what Peter saw in her, she was pretty enough Eleanor supposed but she did not have that certain presence, elegance or poise that good breeding and wealth gave a person. A certain heir that Eleanor was sure she possessed and in short there was no way that Wendy even stood up to half of what she was. Yet Wendy's lack if breeding hadn't deterred Peter as was obviously expressed at the welcoming dace, so Eleanor made herself more available to Peter's eye. She would partake in small talk about the weather and other such matters with him and she found it was so very convenient to be there to comfort him and win his favour after the incident at the dance. For there was one thing that Eleanor Waterford of Huntington Park would never let happen, and that was to have her man taken by some common girl with a banker for a father.

The day of the cricket match Eleanor woke at nine. Wendy's bed was empty which meant that she was already up which suited Eleanor perfectly. The less sleep that girl got the more likely she was to get bags under her eye and therefore not look half as pretty as normal and naturally less appealing to Peter. Eleanor picked a lovely summer frock; it was white with lace and had a large purple silk sash. She attached a large summer hat, trimmed with lace and matching purple silk flowers, to her head and smiled approvingly at her reflection in the mirror. If there was one thing she was sure it was that there was no chance she would ever be out dressed by Wendy. That silly girl barely had half the wardrobe she did and there was no was Peter would notice Wendy and not herself.

At one thirty she made her way down to the cricket pitch, the game was to start at two. She had planned it so she would arrive in time for Peter and his team to see her before they went out to warm up, she would call him over and with her most winning smile wish him good luck, and hopefully if she was correct no teacher would be there yet to ruin her perfectly laid plans.

Her plan was going perfectly, Peter was just leaving the locker room when she reached the pitch and she quickly caught his attention before he made his way to the middle of the field.

'Peter, Peter, Do wait' Peter turned around to see Eleanor waving frantically at him. He honestly thought she looked quite ridiculous as she hurried down to the edge of the field to meet him. She had a large sunhat and it looked as if it would fall off it she walked to quickly, this meant that she kept slowing and quickening her pace. Quite odd indeed Peter thought, although she had been very kind to him, if a little enthusiastic about their friendship.

'Hello Eleanor, how are you today?'

'Oh, little old me, I'm fine but I just know I shall be in an absolutely excellent mood this evening after you have one the cricket match. I just love watching you play, you really are wonderful at it'

Peter smiled cockily in response, for it there was one thing that Peter could not resits it was flattery, he did not care who it was from or the purpose behind it, just as long as it was a compliment it was good in his books.

'Well anyway I had better let you go, good luck' Eleanor quickly leant foreword and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. By the time he had come to his senses she was taking a seat up in the stands and James was walking over to him saying that if he wanted to remain captain he would have to get onto the pitch in the next ten seconds or the team would elect a new leader. Peter jumped the fence obviously forgetting he was standing next to the gate and made his way to the centre of the field. He was still rather surprised at what Eleanor had done, he may have had three years to learn all the workings of society but there were still some areas that were still a little foggy, particularly the area about girls, they really were in all honesty so very unpredictable.

Wendy settled herself down underneath the big oak tree on the hill where she could see the cricket pitch. She had decided that a day out in the fresh air would be good for her thoughts and as most people would be watching the game in a closer proximity she was unlikely to be bothered. Wendy removed her notebook and pencil from her book bag with the great plan of starting to write the story her brothers had so kindly requested. She always found writing would help her sought out what she was thinking or if need be make her completely forget about her problems. She looked up as the players walk onto the field; Peter led his team looking more confident with every step. She wondered how someone could always look so sure of themselves. She knew she could never be as confident as Peter no matter what the situation was. She let out a long sigh and began to write, her pencil scratching lightly on the page.

The afternoon past quickly for Wendy, every so often the cheering from the cricket game would interrupt her thoughts but all in all it had been a very pleasant afternoon. She had made great progress on her brother bed time tale; it was full of enchanted creatures and a healthy number of pirates. Wendy had also managed to come up with a possible solution to what she should do about what ever was between Peter and her. She had come to the conclusion that perhaps the best thing to do would be to simply talk to him. It may seem like an awfully obvious thing to do and maybe that is why she had so often overlooked it, but perhaps a better or possibly more reliable reason is the fact that she was frightened to go talk to him. She had no idea of what she could possibly say. She had never been in a situation like this before and hoped that she would never again be.

Wendy heard a large cheer coming form the stands obviously the game had finished and by the excitement of the crowd the Kingston team had won. She smiled to herself at what Peter would be like, he had always been somewhat arrogant and cocky, but then again perhaps he had changed, he had grown after all. As she began to pack away her things she saw something in white coming towards her out of the corner of her eye.

'Hi Wendy, we won the match' Peter shouted jovially

'Why of course you did, I've never known you to loose anything in your life' Wendy replied surprisingly calmly

'Nothing except you' Peter mumbled to himself

'What was that?'

'Nothing, I just…well…about what happened at the dance…I just wanted to…'

'Peter, Peter, they're serving tea down at the clubhouse and everyone's expecting you to make a speech after _your _spectacular win, you really ought to hurry' Eleanor had seamed to pop out of nowhere and was already tugging Peter's hand in the direction of the clubhouse.

'Um, hold on a moment Eleanor, I just need a word with Wendy' Peter replied almost shyly.

'But Peter everyone's waiting for you' Eleanor implored. He looked up at Wendy as if asking her to decide what he should do for him. Unfortunately she didn't pick the answer he was hoping for.

'Its alright Peter, you had better go, you shouldn't keep everyone waiting, congratulations by the way' Wendy smiled warmly at him and all Peter could do in response was to mumble a 'thanks' and 'see you later' as he was already being dragged off down the hill by an impatient and somewhat jealous Eleanor. How dare Wendy think that she would be good enough to occupy Peter precious time.

Wendy watched Peter being dragged back down to the clubhouse and she smiled sadly to herself. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Peter had left with Eleanor even if she was the one who encouraged it. She just wasn't quite sure if she was ready to talk to Peter about what had happened and would happen between them even if that had been her original plan. She signed and finished packing up her things, it had been an enjoyable day and she had had plenty of time for thinking, but perhaps one more day wouldn't hurt.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own peter pan no how much I may wish other wise

**A/N: **dear readers, I offer my sincerest apologies for the lack of my updating, and thank those who have stuck by and kept reading. I would like to dedicate this chapter to a very good friend CasablancaInTheTardis who has done a very good job a pestering to update more frequently. Please review they really are appreciated, and once again thanks for the support.

**Chapter 8: **Resolutions

The sun shone through the open sash window and lit up the small bedroom, were Wendy sat reading. It was her favourite past time except perhaps for writing and telling her brothers stories, although those pastimes didn't happen as readily as they used to, especially with her being away at boarding school. But even though Wendy could not stay up late telling her brothers the most frightening and wonderful tales she could think of, she was still happy. She spent a lot of time in class, learning what it was to be a proper hostess, and the ins and outs of embroidery, which in all honesty Wendy found more then a little tedious, especially when she could see boys outside practicing their fencing skills with one another. But not all her classes were bad, she loved literature, in which they read Shakespeare and Dickens and learnt the fine art of the English language, full of its similes, superlatives and split-infinitives.

She turned the page of her well loved copy of _A Midsummer Nights Dream,_ the only play of Shakespeare's she was lucky enough to own, and thought back to her time in Neverland, it always made her do that, perhaps that was why it was her favourite. Her adventures in Neverland with her brothers, the lost boys and Peter Pan had been the best time of life and she so wished she could return, but that was impossible now for so many different reasons. Firstly she could never put her mother through the worry and pain as she had done the first time she had runaway, now she was old enough to realise that her action would affect others and not just herself. Secondly Peter wasn't in Neverland any more and she wasn't sure if he wanted to return or even if he could, and finally she wasn't on the best of terms with Peter as she had still no plucked up the courage to talk to him yet. She really was quite disappointed in herself about that particular point. She couldn't understand what made it so difficult to simply walk up to him and talk to him, she had fought the most fearsome pirates to ever sail the sevens seas and flown with only fairy dust keeping her afloat and yet she still hadn't talked to Peter. A frown had spread across her face after this thought and she finally decided enough was enough and that Wendy Moira Angela Darling was not the type of girl to let nerves get the better of her, and so she placed her book down and made her way out of the room with a determined look upon her face.

She quickly made her way down the stairs and outside where the majority of the student body were out enjoying the sun. She looked around the grounds until she spotted a large group of students watching a couple of the boys fencing, with Mr Clark supervising, as it was well known that some of the boys could get a little too competitive for there own good. There was no doubt in her mind that that was were Peter would be, he had never been one to pass up the challenge to prove himself to be the best and Wendy was sure despite the fact he may have grown a little taller he couldn't have changed that much.

Just as Wendy reached the group a loud cheer erupted as one boy held his foil to another's throat. Mr Clarke called the end of the match and the boy lowered his foil and made his way to the edge of the arena where he was congratulated by his friends, the other walked in the other direction looking rather saddened by his loss. When the winning boy removed his mask Wendy was not surprised to see who was behind it, Peter had always been the most brilliant sword fighter and had probably had more years of practice, and with the most fearsome enemies then any of the other boys could imagine. Taking a deep breath Wendy made her way into the crowd, before stopping right before Peter.

"Excuse me Peter, might I have a word with you, in private"

Peter passed his foil and mask to the boy standing next to him, and followed Wendy, until they were out of hearing distance. Peter wondered what Wendy might want to talk about, although he had a fairly good idea.

"Peter, I think we need to talk about what has happened between us"

"You mean the er… at the dance…" Peter stammered

"I think it would be best if we started from the beginning" Wendy stated, taking a deep breath, to calm her nerves, she felt rather silly being this nervous around someone she had known so well and yet she was. After a moment pause she continued, not looking Peter in the eye as she began, and if she had tried it would have been rather difficult as Peter's eyes were focused on the same patch of ground that Wendy's were.

"You see Peter, I started waiting, hoping for your return from the very moment you left my nursery window that last time, I waited three years for you Peter, and then I got sent here with the very purpose of stopping me waiting, and the hope that I may move on with my life, and then you're here and I meet you in the very first week at the dance…and you kiss me, and I have know idea what to think. And so Peter, I was wondering after all that's happened, where are we left, because I'm awfully confused…are we still friends or are we perhaps more then that?"

"Wendy I'm sorry I made you wait all those years, I really am and I sorry I kissed you that night at the dance I…except I'm not"

"What" retorted Wendy, who was rather startled by the comment.

"Well Wendy, the things is, I know I never admitted it to you when it mattered, but I have had a lot of time to think and grow up, but only a little" he quickly added "and the truth is I…I love you and I think I did from the very moment I heard you telling you brothers the story of Cinderella, although I guess I was too immature and frightened to understand or to want to believe that that was how I felt. Love is and awfully grown up emotion you know Wendy,"

Wendy was completely shocked; she would never have expected Peter to have ever said such a thing. Perhaps he really had grown up, even if it were only a little, but a little growing up from the boy who would not perhaps is not quite so little as would normally be thought. Wendy couldn't have believe how happy she was to hear those words come out of Peter's mouth, and a single tear crept slowly down her face as a sign of it.

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Peter, everything is most perfectly wonderful" Wendy replied brimming with joy

"Then why are you crying?" Wendy giggled at his comment and Peter looked confused, and slightly affronted by her response.

"Why Peter, because I am happy, you really haven't changed that much at all have, perhaps there are some things you still need to learn about"

"Yes Wendy, I know exactly what you can teach me about"

"And what pray tell is that?"

"Girls, you really have no idea how confusing they are"

"You do realise Peter that I am a girl"

"Exactly, it makes it as twice a difficult for me to understand anything you go on about" they both laughed, and they were same Peter and Wendy once more even if just for a moment.

Wendy felt as if a huge wait had been lifted off her shoulders. She and Peter were talking again, and he even seamed to understand what she had been talking about all those years ago when they were in Neverland, she really couldn't ask for more.


End file.
